Recien Llegada
by NanZombie
Summary: -Fiuuuuuuuu…. ¡Menudo lugar es este tío! – Decía una curiosa chica mirando el edificio que se alzaba frente a ella y su acompañante... Principalmente sakuxsasu y las otras parejas adoradas :D soy mala en summary ¡1 fic! pasen y comenten


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Es mi primer fanfic!! asi que porfavor comenten! quiero poder mejorar :D

cualquier duda comentenmela también y de antemano gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic

* * *

**Recien llegada**

* * *

-Fiuuuuuuuu…. ¡Menudo lugar es este tío! – Decía una curiosa chica mirando el edificio que se alzaba frente a ella y su acompañante.

-Jajajajaja pues simplemente es la mejor academia nacional e internacional. –mencionaba el susodicho tío quitándole valor, como si se tratase de un simple colegio más del estado.

-Pero esto es un lugar muy ostentoso, más bien parece un hotel de 20 estrellas y dos galaxias!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, saku-chan tú realmente me haces reír mucho con tus ocurrencias, pero bueno es mejor que vayamos si no queremos que des una mala impresión en tu primer día ¿no?- frase seguida por una dulce sonrisa y unos pasos calmados y acompasados.

-Hmmm… - musitaba la susodicha con cierto pesar para ser seguido por unas pocas palabras más- odio este tipo de lugares…

-¿Ahmm?, ¿decías algo?-Pregunto el acompañante, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

-Ehhh… ¡no! Realmente no es nada solo que es muy mono el patio principal hace juego con el edificio ¿no crees? – Decía tratando de sonar convincente.

-ahh… pues supongo que si- restando importancia a las mentirillas de su pequeña sobrina; para así reanudar su paso cargando las llamativas maletas de su acompañante, no sin observar y admirar aquella villa-escuela.

Era un hermoso lugar decorado al estilo japonés antiguo; había sido una pequeña aldea shinobi había sido adquirida por el gobierno cincuenta años atrás, siendo así adaptada con forme las épocas, pero claro conservando el estilo y algunas de las construcciones principales así como los diseños de los jardines y tiendas.

La entrada era realmente grande, era de esas totalmente tradicionales entradas: tejas de dos aguas seguidas de un inmenso portón con dos grandes y gruesas puertas que abrían el paso para entrar y salir de aquella villa. Lo primero que se veía era un gran árbol al fondo de la aldea era un _sugi, _existían muchas leyendas respecto a este árbol fue considerado sagrado en su época y aun lo seguía siendo, a los lados se veían una gran cantidad de arbustos, arboles y variados tipos de vegetación, para dejar ver no muy lejanamente un puente sobre una lagunita que se conectaba a un riachuelo que se ve iba extendiendo para ser un rio caudaloso a unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar; el puente era pequeño totalmente de madera teniendo por base las firmes rocas de las pequeñas peñas o borde de la laguna ya descrita; más adelante se veía un poco más de vegetación muy similar a la de la entrada, el camino que hace unos momentos era piedrecillas, tierra y un poco de lodo y fango se había convertido en algo más "civilizado" o por lo menos así comentaba la chica a su tío que solo soltaba risitas a los comentarios.

-Pff… ¡POR FIIIN! ¡Ya llegamos! – Chillaba la ojijade corriendo hacia la cabina de registro.

-Bueno realmente no lo creo… la academia esta en el centro de la aldea-Iniciaba para terminar susurrando.

-Ahh… ¡que se le va a hacer! , Por lo menos así bajare lo que subí en las vacaciones que estuve contigoo! Jajajaja

-¡Hey! No te quejabas cuando te servía la comida… si no al contrario pedias ¡más! – Musitaba siguiéndole el juego.

-Disculpen y ustedes ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntaba un joven vestido de samurái-policía (n/a: Jajajaja su uniforme era ¿azul? Y usaba gorra de policía:B) acercándose divertido a ese curioso par.

-Ahh!... ehmm… aquí esta- Decía el joven enseñándole dos papeles que al leerlos el poli-samurái musitó disculpándose enérgicamente.

-¡yo realmente lo siento senpai! No sabia, perdóneme Kakashi –sama ¡! No lo reconocí realmente esta muy cambiado-después de muchas disculpas más y halagos volteo a ver a la jovencita que miraba muy divertida la escena- Y usted señorita ¿no gustaría que fuese su guía por la aldea? Conozco unos excelentes helados locales le aseguro que le gustaran- Sugería tratando de no sonar muy descarado en su proposición.

-Jajajaja si por que ¿no?, pero… tú que dices tío ¿me dejaras?- Decía poniendo ojos de gato de Sherk ( XD )

-Hmm… supongo que no te harán daño un par de helados… - Susurraba no del todo convencido

-Awww yo sabía que eres el mejor tío del mundo nii-nii ¡! (n/a: se que es una expresión para hermano pero me encanta n_n además lo consideraba más hermano que tío Ú_û)-Esto era seguido de un mega-abalanzado-extremo-emocional-abrazo de la chica.

-Bueno por nuestra parte nos vamos, que estés bien… ¿?

-Ahh! Si… Yuma!

-Que estés bien Yuma-kun fue un placer conocerteee – medio gritaba Sakura ya algo lejos-¡MI NOMBRE ES SAKURAAA! ¡SAKURA HARUNO!

-Ahh… _es realmente una chica adorable_- pensaba Yuma-kun con una sonrisa soñadora y una mirada perdida- _Sakura-chan eh? realmente le queda bien ese nombre._

La feliz pareja siguió caminando, ella sonriendo por haber conocido un chico que parecía ser lindo, y el otro admirando el paisaje.

-_Esto realmente no ha cambiado casi nada desde que me fui._- Pensaba mirando de un lado a otro los lugares, las tiendas, las personas, los edificios…-Sakura llegamos!

-…

-¿Sakura?- volteaba para terminar con una chica embobada en brazos-Sakura!

-Ahh?...Ehh?...AHH! ya llegamos!

-Pff… realmente te ha gustado Yuma ¿verdad?

-Bueno si… me pareció atento y lindo

-Pero si lo acabas de conocer – Movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Jajajaja apoco no se vio súper curioso disculpándose con "EL GRAAN KAKASHI-SAMAA"- Hablaba haciendo una parodia "linda" de el, acto que hizo reír a Kakashi enseguida.

-JAJAJAJA… realmente no me gustaría ser un chico de tu desagrado jajaja…

-Créeme nii-nii nadie lo desearía- le decía poniendo cara de mafiosa.

-Jajaja vamos saku-chan que si seguimos aquí moriré de risa.

-Jajaja querrás decir moriremos de risa Jajaja

Enseguida de la última palabra de Sakura entraron a la academia, Kakashi a una oficina situada en el fondo de un estrecho pasillo derivado del pasillo principal, en cuanto a Sakura entro a la primera puerta que se veía al entrar.

-Buenas tardes, soy Haruno Sakura- Pronunciaba una chiquilla seria y tranquila.

-Oh señorita Haruno la estábamos esperando- Mencionaba una señorita se cabello negro con un kimono que hacia juego con este.- Espere un segundo por favor.

-Si claro no hay problema- le contestaba con una sincera y dulce sonrisa que fue correspondida de igual manera-_se ve que es buena persona, se notaba a leguas que era alguien de confianza_… Ehh… disculpe.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo se llama usted?- preguntaba una sonrojada pelirosa

-Shizune- le contestó dulce, cálida y familiarmente

-Shizune-san –pronunciaba la chica

-Bueno su dormitorio es el C recamara 7 sus horarios y materiales se encuentran en esta así como su uniforme deportivo y el de entrenamiento, su compañera de habitación es Ino Yamanaka, ¿alguna duda?

-Ehh… no… digo si… ¿donde queda el dormitorio C?

-Ahh… hasta eso te ha tocado fácil es el que esta del lado izquierdo del instituto tiene una C en la puerta, ahí te darán las instrucciones para que encuentres tu habitación… ¿alguna otra duda Sakura-san?

-Ahmm… no! Muchísimas gracias, Shizune-san con su permiso, que tenga buen día y de nuevo muchisisisisisisimas gracias- le decía sonriendo la chica.

-Jajaja no te preocupes, algún problema y yo tratare de ayudarte ¿vale?

-Hmm… ¡si!- dicho esto se encamino al dormitorio con sus maletas.

Al salir de la oficina y girar a la izquierda se percato de un enorme edificio ¡_¿Cómo rayos no vi esto antes?!_ Se decía anonada la chica porque realmente ¿como era que no lo había visto? Era inmenso parecía un palacio antes que colegio.

-_Ya tendré tiempo para verlo ahora lo importante es…_ Encontrar el dichoso dormitorio… Hmm… dijo izquierda…- volteo no había nada… hacia el otro lado… tampoco…-¡_¿Qué rayos?! … vamos Sakura piensa… dijo a la izquierda del instituto, ya estoy enfrente de el pero no hay ¡nada! Pff… supongo que… ¡a caminar!_- dormitoriooo C… ¡¿dondee estas?!- Al doblar la esquina vio un pequeño camino delimitado por piedrecillas y pasto

–_Ehmm… es la izquierda… supongo que lo seguiré… izquierdaa _ - al llegar al final del camino vio una puerta similar a la de la entrada de la aldea con la excepción de que esta era notablemente mucho más pequeña seguida por un camino empedrado finamente pulido y al final una casa tradicional japonesa rodeada de un jardín de cierto modo mágico, decidió continuarse asomo.

–Yuju… ¿hay alguien aquí? – Nada no recibió respuesta alguna…

-Hmm… _Deben de estar en actividades, supongo… así que ¡entraré!_

Camino lentamente observando las habitaciones…-uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco…- murmuraba para si observando las puertas de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda- seis y…. ¡siete! ¡Bingo!- se felicitaba no había necesitado ninguna ayuda!

Entro y vio el dormitorio muy bien ordenado ahí se encontraban dos camas, la habitación a su sorpresa era totalmente occidental, cada cama estaba acompañada por dos buros la derecha aparentemente estaba ocupada por…

-_¿cómo era? Inosuka… no no… Yuna?... ¡Oh gosh! Realmente soy mala con los nombres…pero por ahora ¡a ducharse!_

Agarro sus toallas japonés y demás productos de relajación, al entrar al baño vio algo muy lujoso pero no exagerado; entro puso el seguro de la puerta y comenzó a alistarse era realmente muy relajante bañarse y más en una tina con agua tibia, aunque esto le hacia pensar en lo que había pasado en los últimos días, todo había sido muy repentino, inesperado, cansado y un poco exasperante.

_-Sakura… ¡nos mudamos!_

_-Ahhh?!!coff coff Ja-ja-ja nii-nii ¡casi me la creo! realmente a veces sabes como asustarme- le decía pasándose el cereal con el que se había atragantado hace unos momentos._

_-Ehh… de hecho es verdad no mudaremos en una semana… - continuaba el peliplateado mientras comía tranquilamente_

_-Ahhh?! AHHH?__! PEROO PORQWEEE CHOWM CHOWM?!! __¡¡COFF CUFF COFF!!- gritaba atragantada la chica._

_-Porque me ofrecieron un mejor trabajo, además la escuela es esa…_

_-… (comiendo) ah… eso lo explica todo-enseguida cambio de tono a uno picaro y seductor- es por… ella ¿verdaaad?_

_-COOFF COOFF- ahora el atragantado era el._

_-Jajajaja nii-nii jajajaja te has manchado todo Jajaja, pero bueno supongo que… ¿es por una buena causa?_

_-… Ahmm… ejemm… (librado por fin de los cereales asesinos :D) los papeleos están listos y regresaremos aquí en las vacaciones; ahí nos tienen todo solo es llevar nuestra ropa._

_-… (comiendo atragantada)- Su respuesta se limito a asentir con la cabeza para enseguida seguir comiendo._

_-hmm… no tengo que preocuparme, no tengo grandes lazos que me liguen aquí, además es bueno cambiar de aires de ves en cuando, sin contar que es "La aldea de konoha" una de las 3 mejores escuelas mundiales claro sin contar que es por Kakashi-kun, y por ella; ¿qué tan malo podría ser? ni que conociera a pésimas personas, ¡no existen malas personas en este mundo Sakura!-pensaba para ella la pelirosa mientras empacaba todo._

_-Saku-chan ya acabaste~?_

_-jajaja nii-nii… ya estaa solo que no encuentro mi ipod!- le murmuraba haciendo un puchero._

_-Hmm… esta en el sofá lo dejaste anoche con todos los accesorios… pero aparte de eso no te falta nadaaa?_

_-Ehmm… nup nada de nada- le enseñaba la lista que había hecho para que no se preocupara._

_-Ok, pues ya nos vamos… pero estas segura que no quieres despedirte de nadie?_

_-Hmm? Segurísimaaaa!- le gritaba desde la sala mientras acomodaba su ipod y los accesorios que le acompañaban._

_Kakashi se encaminada fácilmente hacia la salida con las maletas de ambos para así poder acomodarlas en el taxi, inmediatamente de haber terminado el acomodo llamo a Sakura quien ya se hallaba dentro del vehículo jugando con su amado ipod, ella por su parte le contesto con una hermosa sonrisa acompañado de un._

_-Vamos Kakashi-kun ¡entra!_

_-Jajaja vale vale!_

_El viaje fue realmente largo y cansado en primer lugar fueron al aeropuerto para así poder tomar una avioneta y llegar al aeropuerto local, de ahí tuvieron que contratar a un taxi local para así llegar a la entrada._

-bueno… creo que ya estoy ¡limpia y relajada! – dicho esto salió de la bañera se seco se coloco la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, recogió sus pertenencias de limpieza y procedió a salir…

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí… será… ¿otra acosadora? Ohh… pero miren si no esta nada mal la señorita acosadora- dijo una voz masculina que aunque pareciera estar jugando el tono y el que emitía no era un juego si no más bien… ¿nada? Era totalmente fría, carente de sentimiento… o por lo menos sentimientos agradables.

-_Pero que dem…_ ¿ahh?... ¿disculpa?... ¿nos conocemos?

-Ahh… es usted una muy buena actriz señorita acosadora, podría decir que casi me lo creo.

-Disculpe señor egocentrista pero creo que usted es el acosador… ya que este es el dormitorio C habitación 7, así que le pido que salga ¡INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ!- le decía arrastrando y subiendo de volumen las ultimas palabras.

-Jajaja bueno, señorita acosadora no tiene que seguir mintiendo ya que le he dicho que acepto pasar un rato con usted- contesto mordaz y seductoramente

-JAJAJAJAJA por favor señor egocentrista ni quien quisiera estar con usted por dios ¿no se ha visto en el espejo?... pelos de cacatúa pff… Jajaja- murmuraba para si lo último.

-hmmp… - realmente le había disgustado eso ultimo…- Así que realmente te equivocaste de dormitorio… creo que debería decirte señorita estupidez después de todo jajajajaja

-¡REALMENTE DEBERIAS SABER CUANDO CALLARTE CABEZA DE CACATUAA! – dicho esto agarro su maleta se metió al baño y cinco minutos después salió disparada de la habitación y la residencia.

-Ese… maldito engreído… esta de c… aghhh malditooo ¡MALDITA CABEZA DE CACATUAA! Pff… supongo que el dormitorio C es el de "la otra izquierda"

Así que se encamino por el otro camino, era prácticamente igual que la casa anterior solo que en este revisó minuciosamente.

-_un letrero que indique algo… algoo hmm…-_alzo la vista y…-¡BINGO!

Un letrero en el centro de la puerta principal, claramente decía "Dormitorio femenino C" y abajo se encontraba un letrero un tanto más pequeño pero cuidadosamente decorado en el se leía fácilmente:

-_¡Bienvenida Sakura!, jaja vaya que ¡lindaas!-_pensado esto entro sonriente a la residencia a medio camino vio a una chica de aparentemente su edad un poco más bajita, cabello negro largo acompañado por un flequillo recto, tenia puesta una chamarra ligera y unos jeans, sus ojos eran

-_¿Blancos?...¿?_ – ehmm… hola me llamo Sakura- le dijo con una sonrisa dulce acto que hizo que la chica se pusiera un poco nerviosa y dijera cosas un poco ¿raras?

-AHH! SAKURA-CHAN! YA LLEGASTEE… ehmm… yo soy Hinata Hyuuga mucho gusto- le contesto lo ultimo ya más normal extendiendo su mano, acto que fue aceptado por la pelirosa.

-Hinata-chan ehmm… podrías guiarme a mi habitación… porque digamos que… tuve una experiencia desagradable…

-Hmm… ¿desagradable? En que modo pudo haber sido ¿desagradable?

-Pff… me equivoque de dormitorio y entre al de la "otra derecha"-decía de forma un tanto enojada y muy disgustada.

-Pero ahí no debería de haber nadie aun! Están en entrenamiento

-Ahh…-pronuncio una Sakura con desdén para seguir- pues yo me encontré con una cacatúa muy desagradable…

-¿Una cacatúa?... jijiji ¿como es eso?

-Pues… entre pregunte si se encontraba alguien pero nadie contesto así que pase… y… busque la habitación "7" coloque mis cosas en la cama y me metí a duchar estaba muuuy feliz pero entonces…-llegado su semblante amable y divertido cambio a uno de "aura asesina-cacatúas"

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto una Hinata muy curiosa

-Un chico muy grosero con peinado de cacatúa, pero de cabello negro con unos ojos mutantes Jajaja me molesto diciéndome primero señorita acosadora para luego llamarme i…dio…ta…- lo ultimo lo había dicho realmente furiosa, pero aun así al voltear a ver a Hinata esta estaba que no podía para de reír

-Jajajajaja Sakura-chan Jajaja le dijiste cacatúa ¡! Jajajaja… JAJAJA

-Jajajaja no tengo la culpa de que realmente parezca una cabeza de cacatúa ¡! Jajajaja

El par no paraba de reírse por lo acontecido lo que llamo la atención de varios miembros que se encontraban en la sala, pero que aun así no salían.

-Bueno Sakura-chan vamos a dejar tus cosas en la habitación- le decía mientras se tranquilizaba y la guiaba a la habitación, esta era más femenina y menos seca a comparación de la de la cacatúa era más familiar y acogedora; eso le había gustado y llamado la atención.

-hmmm… ya acabaste Sakura?

-Ah si… ¿por?

-Ahmm… para mostrarte la casa

-Ahh! Si claro muchas gracias- caminaron unos instantes para llegar a unas puertas un poco grandes-Y… ¿aquí es?

-La sala… ¿quieres pasar?

-Sii por que no?- se aventuro a entrar apresuradamente y entonces escucho a muchas chicas diciendo al unisonó un

-¡BIENVENIDA!

-Ahh! Waaaaa ¡¡muchas gracias chicas!!, wow realmente me impresionaron no creí que me fueran a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida!

-Jajaja, pues no podía hacer menos por mi ¡nueva compañera de habitación!

-Jajaja tu eres Ino Yamanaka ¿no? _Wow un momento de ¡iluminación divina!_

-Si esa soy yo puedes llamarme solo Ino ¿ok?

-¡ok! Y tu a mi Sakura ¿ok?

-Jajaja ok… tengo el presentimiento que nos llevaremos de maravilla- le decía con una sonrisa

-Jajaja pues ya somos dos

-ehh… tres ¡por favor!

-Ahh! Jajaja claro que si Hinata- decían a la par para después soltar una risa las tres.

-¡Hey chicas también existimos nosotras!- exclamaba una rubia seguida de una castaña y una peli azul.

-Jejejeje perdoon pero bueno soy Sakura Haruno y… ¿ustedes?- en el orden anterior hicieron su presentación.

-Yo soy Temari

-¡Tenten!

-Y yo Konan

-Mucho gustoo!! A todas- exclamaba una ojiverde muy feliz

-Por cierto ¿de que se reían tú y Hinata?-Al escuchar esa oración Ino, Hinata no pude evitar soltar una carcajada inmensa que sorprendió a las presentes

-¡Dios mío! Para hacer reír así a Hinata ¡! Tenemos que saberlo- gritaban las chicas

-Ahh! Pues… - Después de unos minutos se escucharon unas carcajadas por toda la residencia.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!! Realmente le has dicho ¡¿así?!

-Aghh… si me cae de la patada… nunca creí que existiera alguien en este mundo que me callera así…- mascullaba entre dientes algo molesta

-Jajaja bueno creo que lo mejor es irnos a dormir…- decía Temari ya un poco más calmada.

-Awww… ¿ya? Pero… ¿porque tan pronto? – le respondía Sakura

-Mañana comienzan las clases oficiales son realmente pesadas Sakura-chan

-¿Enserio?

-Si en especial para nuestro grupo de elite, ya será el domingo nuestra celebración especial Sakura- le decía Ino mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Jajaja ok.. ok… entiendo… vámonos a dormir… -Dicho esto todas se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar, sería una experiencia completamente nueva para la recién llegada… era algo que realmente no se esperaba.

* * *

Ok... fin del primer capitulo!

estare atenta a comentarios y todo!!

nos leemos la proxima semana ( o esta depende del tiempo XD)


End file.
